


Arrival

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [16]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: classic romcom scene of these two dorks reuniting in an airportwarnings: cursing





	

Minho rubs his palms on his jeans, huffing out a nervous sigh. Onew has been gone for  _ months _ , studying in Germany for some fancy exchange program, and Minho hated every single second of it. Sure, he was super excited for, and proud of, his boyfriend regarding the “academic opportunity”, or whatever, and they had facetimed each other nearly every day since Onew left Seoul, but being unable to hug or kiss or actually see Onew still sucked. Like,  _ really _ fucking sucked.

Minho bounces on the balls of his feet as he checks both the plane arrival screen and his surroundings for the 97th time. Onew’s plane landed a few minutes ago, so he should show up any time now, but Minho can’t spot that head of light pink hair anywhere among the crowds of people riding the escalators, flitting to and from baggage claim, or standing around awkwardly like Minho.

He runs a hand through his hair, preparing to journey across the entire airport in search of his boyfriend, until he spots a familiar polka dot button up and tufts of pink hair beneath a baseball cap.

Minho springs to action, retrieving a “Welcome back Onew!” sign, on which he used an ungodly amount of glitter glue and Sailor Moon stickers, and a bouquet of slightly wilted tulips from his backpack. He rushes towards the escalator that Onew is currently stepping off of, shouting wildly.

“ _ Onew!” _ he yells, waving the sign and the flowers above his head until the other notices him within the hordes of people waiting for arrivals.

“ _ Minho! _ ” Onew beams, gathers up his luggage, and races towards his boyfriend. They practically slam into each other, creating a tangled mess of limbs and frantic kisses. Everyone in the airport stares at their dramatic reunion, but neither of them could be bothered to look anywhere but the other’s face. Minho would’ve commented on how embarrassingly similar the scene is to something out of a shitty romcom if he wasn’t so busy telling Onew how much he loves, and missed, him over and over again.

“I missed you  _ so much _ , too,” Onew says, leaning back to wipe tears off of his cheeks, “But can we go home now?”

“Oh-  _ right _ ,” Minho laughs, suddenly very aware that they’ve been standing in the middle of a busy airport, sobbing and kissing and hugging, for a solid seven minutes.

“Thank you, though. For the flowers and the sign and you just  _ being  _ here. I-”

“Alright, alright. Let’s go before you make me start crying again,” Minho says, lifting Onew’s bags, “Plus, I’ve got even  _ more  _ surprises waiting for you at home.”

“ _ Ooohhh _ ,” Onew laughs as Minho wiggles his eyebrows, “I would’ve left Germany earlier had I known you’d treat me  _ this _ good when I got back.”

“Oh, babe. We’re just getting started.”


End file.
